


Losing love, unrequited.

by Hiya96



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiya96/pseuds/Hiya96
Summary: Why didn't he say anything? He's not that stupid. He understands what I meant with it.Without saying anything Tian walked passed him.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Losing love, unrequited.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that I wanted to write thinking of all the possible outcomes of the manga.

Tian slowly walked to his desk. He noticed a small paper that looked familiar. He picked it up, it was a little rough looking.

He felt all kinds of emotions. Hurt, anger, disbelief.

_He saw it._

"Tian?" Mo opened the door and stayed in the door opening. "My mom is asking if you staying for dinner?"

Tian crumpled what he found tightly in his fist. He laughed quietly in disbelief.

_Why didn't he say anything? He's not that stupid. He understands what I meant with it._

Without saying anything Tian walked past him.

"Hey, chickendick where are you going? Are you staying or not?" He followed Tian to the kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner.

Tian picked up his bag and jacket. "I'm so sorry mother."

Mo's mom give Tian permission to call her that, to Mo's irritation. Tian was practically family to her, he often came over and stayed. He was well behaved and well spoken.

"I should get going, my family is waiting for me. Hopefully I can eat your wonderful cooking in the near future." Tian was an amazing liar and he hated that family triad the most.

"Our home is your home, Tian. Come by anytime!" She hugged him, feeling something was off with him today. He wasn't his usual cheerful and loud self.

"Thank you. Well, I'll get going, goodnight." Tian felt guilty for lying to this amazing woman. She opened her warm home to him and treated him like a son. He let's go of the warm embrace that he always longs for but only gets from her.

He again passed by Mo, completely ignoring him.

She folded her arms and give her son a disapproving look. "What did you do?"

_For God sake, I didn't do anything!_

"What? I didn't do anything, I asked him if he wanted to stay for dinner and he ignored me and than he just left."

She shook her head and sighed. "Well you obviously did something, go talk to him."

Mo was annoyed. _Why should he?_ "Ma, I'm not going to go after him. If I did something wrong he should just say it."

"Son, he is a good boy. Go ask him before it's to late."

Mo was conflicted. _Shit_. "Okay fine, Jesus!"

Mo caught up to Tian just around the corner. "Wait up Tian!"

He didn't stop untill Mo stopped in front of him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did something happen?" Tian was looking cold and collected but he knew it was just a facade.

"Why are you ignoring my questions? Fuck Tian, did something happen? What is so urgent that you had to leave so fast?" Maybe something happened with his family or his brother and Tian doesn't want to say...

Mo went to touch his own nape, feeling a bit awkward. "Well whatever it is... you know... I mean fuck...I always tell you my shit so don't be embarrassed to tell me yours."

"I'm done with you." Is all he said when he light up a cigarette.

Mo thought he heard wrong. "What? What do you mean?" When he saw Tian casually smoking, his stress level peeked high up. "Tian what do you mean you're done with me? Did I do something wrong? I don't get it-"

Mo stopped talking when Tian folded a piece of paper open. Mo's heart tightened. He showed him the words. Mo couldn't say anything, he narrowed his head and avoided his eyes.

He only heard Tian's mocking laugh. "Right."

Tian let go of it. The paper felt like a flame that was hurt him. Tian again walked past him. Mo's thoughts were a mess.

Tian could only hear him calling his name. He couldn't bare hearing his voice anymore. He absurdly turned around.

"STOP CALLING MY FUCKING NAME."

Mo flinched, expecting to get hit. When he didn't feel a punch he looked back up. He found Tian, almost hyperventilating with watery eyes. His cigarette on the ground.

"Why didn't you say anything? You could have just told me. Was it fun making a fool out of me?"

"Tian it isn't like that."

How could Mo explain that he didn't wanted to hurt him. That he is his best friend, someone he cherish so much.

"Like what? How do you want me to see this? hm? You damn well know after reading that, that to me your more than a best friend. You've ignoring my feelings as if it means nothing to you."

Mo's eyes had the same glossy effect.

"It took me so long to accept my own feelings, I was struggling so hard... if you didn't feel the same you should have told me and I would have accepted it and moved on."

He tries to sniff the sadness he was feeling away.

"You gave me hope and I..I held on to it. Thinking maybe, maybe I too..could be happy." His eyes flowed, no longer capable of holding it in. He turned his eyes to look at the night sky.

Mo was crying too. _He fuck up so bad._

Tian looked at him after a few tears.

Mo couldn't see him looking, his hands where rubbing the tears away. Tian didn't meant for any of this to happen. He shouldn't have written those stupid words. He shouldn't have shouted. He can't force Mo to love him. No one should feel guilty for not being able to return someone's love.

"I'm sorry Mo. I shouldn't have shouted. I know I shouldn't expect for you to love me that way. I shouldn't blame you if you don't feel the same."

Tian went closer but kept a decent distance.

"Stop crying, please." Mo didn't, but he lessened.

"I don't blame you. But I need time to process this. I don't think we can ever be the same...I'm sorry."

Tian wiped his own tears away and cleared his throat. "Go home Mo. I'll see you at school. I won't avoid you."

Tian turned around and walked away.

Away from what he thought would have been his happiness.


End file.
